Paradise Cruise
by BritishGal85
Summary: What may seem to be a paradise cruise may end up being the deadliest trip of their lives!


Prologue

Giles has a gift for the Scooby Gang for their hard works against the first evil as he rewarded them a cruise for 2 weeks. However, the cruise is for 18 and over so Dawn is going with Giles to England and a European tour while the gang takes the cruise trip. The gang includes: Faith, Buffy, Xander, Andrew, Willow and Kennedy.

What the gang doesn't know is that the most deadly storm in the world is headed directly in their way, will the gang be able to save the other 100 people on board or become self-fish and only protect themselves. The three slayers were chosen to protect people against demons, vampires, evil gods but the storm may even be a challenge for them. As people mysteriously start disappearing each night the gang may realize:

What may have seemed the paradise cruise may end up being the deadliest trip of their lives!

Story Begins...

"Faith, will you come on board? The ship isn't going to wait for us you know" Buffy looked down at Faith.

"It's just I have this feeling in my guts that makes me not want to come on this cruise"

"Faith, we always wanted a break from the hellmouth and now we're getting two weeks off and you're going to give it off for some stupid nervous feeling. I felt like that too but I got over it and so did Kennedy"

"No B, this boat and me aren't really clicking"

"Faith, you and prison don't click, you and hospitals don't click, you and me don't click is there anything in this world that you do click too besides one-night stands?"

"Okay fine, I'll come"

Faith grabbed her sports bag placing it over her shoulder as they waited in line.

"Okay! Welcome people to the Paradise Cruise! I'm Captain Smith I will be pairing you up as some of our cabins are not allowed for people to enter. We'll this trip takes from August 22nd to September 4th. This is a two week trip and unlike other ships this ship will not be stopping at any countries. All restaurants, swimming pools, hot tubs all of our facilities are free they were paid for when you paid $300 bucks for your ticket."

"Whoa B, G man paid 300 bucks for each of us! I didn't know he was rich!"

"Neither did I!"

"Okay, we'll let me do this now! Your probably sick of me talking and want your cabins now! Okay is there Buffy Summers and Faith Adams?"

"Right here!"

"Okay you ladies will be sharing cabin 209!"

"Oh, is there not another room I can share except with her!" Buffy complained.

"Sorry Ms. Summers! We have put this in the computer and it was a random select according to your tickets number. We can't do anything about it! Okay next! Is Willow Rosenburg and Kennedy here?"

"Right over here!"

"Well, this is weird you don't have your last name on this form, but oh well I guess that no one else said that their Kennedy everything will be fine! Well, you'll be in room 210! Okay now is Xander Harris and Andrew here? Once again with no last name! I think I need to get some new people to do the forms!"

"Yup, that's us!"

"Okay, you'll be sharing room 213! It's a very 'special' room!"

"Um, excuse me Captain Smith is it not possible you can give us another room because I'm very superstitious of 13!"

"Oh will you shut up Andrew! There is no bad luck with the number 13! Now let's check out our cabin!"

"Okay next!" the captain looked at the people waiting in line!

209

"I guess this is our cabin!" Buffy opened the door a huge room with two separate beds and everything else that a room needed including a huge washroom. Faith passed right Buffy jumping on the bed.

"This is my bed, B! It feels so right!"

Buffy closed the door behind herself.

"Okay Faith, there are two reasonable rules you need to abide by if your sharing this cabin with"

"B it's a cruise, there should be no rules! But then again you've always been mama's little girl so you must have rules! Lets here them!"

"First, no sex in this room! If you're planning on having your one night stands do it anywhere else but here. I don't want to sleep hearing you with all the…. Whatever you know what I mean! Second, if you think your going to be drunk let me know so I can watch you making sure you don't go overboard thinking you can fly! There's one thing about you Faith that hasn't changed you need someone always to watch over you!"

"Fine those two rules seem reasonable, now I have one for you!"

"What? Fine I guess I should have seen that coming!"

"This is a cruise, try to relax! Have a good time, you've earned it! If you hadn't then G man wouldn't have given you this trip in the first place!"

"Fine, I'll try too! Let's just unpack now!"

210

"Kennedy can you give me back my bag!"

"Fine Ms. Grouchy!" Kennedy threw the bag back at Willow. She caught the hard force of Kennedy's throw making Kennedy surprised. "Hey Will, can I ask you something?"

"You always do! What is it this time?"

"You know that I'm gay and you're gay! We should hook up!"

"Oh my God Kennedy, is that your pick up line?"

"No, I have tried everything else; I guess indirect stuff doesn't work with you that are why I'm asking you directly!"

"Look, if I did go out with you, you would be like my rebound girl and I don't want to do that!"

"Fine, I'll give you time!"

"Kennedy you need to find someone else that wants to be with you!"

"I found someone I'm just waiting till she feels what I feel for her!" Kennedy looked back at her folded clothes placing them in the drawer as Willow stood speechless at Kennedy's words.

209

"Okay B, I'm all unpacked I'm going to check the rest of this boat out!"

"This is a cruise and you make is sound like a small canoe!"

"It's still a boat! It still floats on water!" Faith placed a kiss on Buffy's cheek before heading out! "Just chill B, that kiss was for you to relax!" Faith closed the door behind her.

210

Kennedy opened the door to see Faith in the hallway.

"You want to check out this ship, Faith?"

"You just read my mind, lets go! Let's see what Xand and that little boy is up to!"

Hallway

Uh! Uh! Uh!

"Ooooh baby, what's going on in Xander's room!" Faith smiled knocking on the door.

"Will you shut that off Andrew!" Xander opened the door kinda embarrassed about the situation.

"Well not to interrupt anything!"

"You weren't Faith, Andrew just turned on the television and it has nothing but porn on it!"

"I hope your not masturbating under there Andrew!" Kennedy laughed.

"No, ewww I wasn't! I was just looking to see what they had on tv and all they have is this! I have to complain to that captain!"

"Well then blondie, why don't you join us as we check out this boat!"

"Fine, faith this is a ship!"

"It's the same thing isn't it?"

Kennedy turned towards the staircase only to be startled from seeing the captain there.

"You scared me!"

"Well I kinda have this sneaky thing going on! Well how are you ladies doing, oh and gentleman?"

"We'll were fine!"

"Um, excuse me Captain Smith! My partner and I have porn on our tv is it possible you can change it to some kid rating thing? Our room is 213!"

"Oh, no problem I'll take care of it right now!"

213

The door knocked and Xander turned the doorknob swinging the door open as his other hand was busy putting the clothes back in the drawer.

"Sorry to intrude! Your partner was complaining about the television."

"Yeah, sorry he prefers cartoons and when he switched the tv on it was all just porn."

"Oh sorry, I'll just change it! Let me just switch on the tv. Excuse me Mr. Harris there is no porn on it! Look! I don't see a single channel that is x-rated! Well, Mr. Harris I don't appreciate liars…"

"There was porn on it!"

"There is no need to deny it! Just make sure you or your partner doesn't lie to me again! I don't like liars on my ship! Remember you have the most special cabin on this ship you should be lucky it's given to you! Now I need to pull up the anchor so we can go off board!" The captain walked out going up the stairs. Faith, Kennedy and Andrew all took chocolate milkshakes and took another for their partners.

210

"Here Will, I got you a milkshake!"

"Kennedy can you close the door behind you! You have to see this! Oh and thanks for the milkshake." Kennedy closed the door sitting beside Willow looking at the laptop.

"This ship is called Paradise Cruise right?"

"Yeah it is Will! So what?"

"Look, this ship use to belong to Mr. James Smith in 1986 and in 1990 he took his thirteen year old son with him for the first time, James Smith was reported to be found dead when the ship came back. Its like since John became captain every year he would take this ship during the same dates and thirteen people would come back alive where the rest were missing. It was reported that a storm always tends to hit this boat sometime during the 14 days and the same 13 survivors come out alive."

"Okay Willow, I'm not getting you!"

"Don't you think it's ironic that since John became captain people have gone missing and there bodies are still not found today? That the same 13 people always come out of the ship alive! Look, he was once convicted that he was responsible for the deaths of the people but then was found innocent because there was proof on the radar system that a storm did hit them. Also it's against the law to stop a boat or cruise from doing its trip unless you have vital proof that the seas out there are dangerous. It seemed last year the storm hit them 3 days after the journey began and they lost contact for any help. Also the year before those 2 days before the trip was over they were hit with the same storm!"

"Willow, you're just freaking out! Storms happen and people die! It's just the thirteen people just know how to survive that's it!"

"This is 2003, right?"

"It has been for the past eight months!"

"Marking this as the thirteenth year since John Smith took over! I'm guessing this is going to be worse then ever before Kennedy!"

"Willow, chill! Watch everything will go fine just relax! Here give me your laptop and take some rest! Don't worry your in good hands I would never let anything happen to you!"

The sound of the ship went off as the ship sailed slowly away from the deck!

"This is your captain speaking! This will be the two weeks of your life you'll never forget!" The P.A system then went off.

213

"Andrew, listen don't say anything to the captain. When he turned on the tv it was pure cartoons and kids shows. He thought we were lying and seemed pretty suspicious. Also he refers this as the special room! So if you see the captain just don't say anything unless it's a hi or something!"

"Fine Xander, I think that captain looks suspicious. He snuck up on Kennedy and totally scared her to death."

209

"Hey B, I'm just going to go out and check the sea! I love water! When you're done with the whole unpacking come up, I'll be down later to check on you!"

"Fine Faith, go!"

10 mins later

A knock came on the door as Buffy opened the door to see the captain.

"Oh, hi Captain Smith!"

"Oh please don't call me Captain, I prefer John! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, why don't you have the beds together? You know the people that were in this cabin before they were like intense with the whole making love. So why don't you and Ms. Adams like do that?"

"Oh no! We're not like! I mean I'm not gay neither is she. Plus when you make love to somebody you need trust in them!"

"Who cares about trust? Just do it! Unless, you know you want a man who can take care of you!" He slowly placed his fingers up her arms.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Smith! Everything is fine here I think you should go!" Buffy slammed the door until few seconds later Faith came through the door.

"That captain seems pretty cool!"

"No he's not!" Buffy spoke angrily.

"What's wrong B? What happened?"

"He came to see if everything was okay! Then he sees the bed separate and pretty much insisted that me and you do… you know?"

"No, I'm drawing blank here!"

"Sex!"

"I know I was just playing! I just wanted to hear you say it!"

"We'll I said no cause I'm not gay and then he tries to touch me! Like if I didn't push him out he wanted to do you know!"

"Look, I don't think that was the case! Come on B just chill! Look I'll stay with you! If he tries anything I'll beat his ass!" Faith slowly traced her fingers up her arms wiping the tears off Buffy's face. She pulled her in for a hug comforting her everything that everything would be fine. A knock came at the door as Faith broke the hug opening the door. She saw a flyer posted on the door.

The captain has requested everyone on the 2nd floor to come to the welcome party

This evening!

8:00 pm it starts! Try to be prompt!

Everyone MUST come or the captain will come and get you himself!

"Hey B, check it out! Our first party! This definitely is paradise they don't waste time in parties."

"I'm not coming!"

"You have too or the captain will come get you yourself!"

"Fine!"

few hours later

210

"Oh come on Willow let's see your dress!" Willow came out with a long, velvet red dress with a slight low neck that showed more cleavage then Willow ever showed a slit on the left side up to the thigh. She wore a gold necklace. Kennedy was surprised as her mouth stayed open.

"I think I shouldn't!"

"No, no! Willow it's so gorgeous on you! Don't change!"

"You know Tara got this for my birthday and that night was the most unforgettable night!" Willow smiled.

"Of you give me the chance I can too!"

"Is that what you're going to wear?"

"Yeah, I'm going comfortable!"

209

Buffy was in the bathroom taking a shower as Faith slowly opened the door to the washroom.

"Faith can't you see I'm taking a shower get the HELL out!"

"Oh please like I haven't seen you naked before!"

"You haven't!"

"Oh I guess those were my dreams. Chill B, I need to get ready too." Faith took the curling ton as she started to curl her hair and Buffy continued taking a shower. Faith finished in 15 minutes and walked out the bathroom leaving the door opened. Buffy soon after closed the tap reaching for her robe when she realized it wasn't there.

"Faith, give me back my robe!"

"Nope, come out and get it yourself! It's right over here!"

"This isn't a joke Faith GIVE ME MY ROBE!"

"I'm not playing either come and get it yourself!"

"Note to self always lock the bathroom door!" Buffy stepped out having one arm covering her chest and the other her lower part quickly grabbing her robe.

"Do you know how much I hate you faith?" Buffy put her robe on squeezing the belt slightly hard around her waist.

"I love you too B! Plus with a body like that why do you have to hide it!"

"So people like you don't obsess over it!" Faith got up closely bringing herself close to Buffy until Buffy pulled her in as if she was about to kiss her instead opening the main door behind her and pushing Faith out.

"Dream on Faith!"

"Oh please B, I'll get you one day! I guarantee it!"

"What happened? Buffy kicked you out!"

"Yeah, I was being naughty, Kennedy! Oh, someone is looking hot! Willow that's gorgeous!"

"That's what I told her! Well, we'll meet you upstairs at the restaurant!" Faith nodded as she opened the door to see Buffy dressed in a silky gold dress, a low neck showing more then she has ever shown and a pearl necklace around her neck. As she tied her hair up Faith was left speechless.

"Buffy, you look…gorgeous!"

"Thanks!"

"You and Red definitely know how to dress!" Buffy smiled as she and Faith walked up to the restaurant as well.

"Here this table is reserved for the six of you!" The waitress spoke. Buffy looked at the gorgeous restaurant and then sat down next to Faith.

"Faith you remember rule number one right!" Buffy whispered.

"Yes, I do! I'm just looking for the right person, but I just seem to be blinded by this gorgeous blonde sitting next to me!"

"Um, Ms. Summers the captain will like to see you if you don't mind!"

"Don't worry B, if he tries 'anything' on you just scream I'll be there in an instant beating his ass!" Buffy kissed Faith on the cheeks at the sweet words she ever heard from Faith.

"Well, I called you here because I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier today! That's why I made a special dinner just for you. Please follow me!" Buffy walked up the curved stairs behind the captain. A table waited there for them two as a waiter held two glassed of champagne and a candle in the middle of the table glowing like the stars above.

"This is one way to say sorry. It's definitely a beautiful place!"

"Not as beautiful as you, but today the winds just feel like they have changed direction. Oh please have a seat."

"The sun hasn't ever looked that gorgeous when it sets!"

"That's why its called Paradise things that you have never seen are seen on this boat. Just like the first time you I saw you walk in I knew I wasn't going to forget this trip. I love your hazel eyes they can make a person loose themselves in it!" He slowly approached his palm towards Buffy's face.

"Like those lips I just want to kiss them right now!"

"Okay that's it! You're just a pervert!" Buffy tried to walk out until one of the crew members blocked the door. 'This is a perfect time to wear a dress, buffy' the captain came closer pulling her closer. Buffy gave a punch, but the dress blocked her from kicking. Buffy screamed as Faith downstairs heard a scream and ran towards the stairs. She kicked open the door to see the captain trying to touch Buffy. Faith kicked the Captain making him fall off the railing and into the pool. He was still alive. The security took Buffy and Faith into their cabin.

"You're banned from the rest of the ship until the captain says so!" The security closed the door.

"Look, Faith I'm sorry! I knew you wanted to get down tonight!"

"Well yea, but its okay! I'll just do some exercising. That captain is really a pervert!"

"Thanks so much Faith!"

"No problem B!" Buffy got off the bed and slowly kissed Faith on the lips.

"Mmm, what was that for?"

"Just how thankful I am that you were there tonight!"

"What a day, ey! Wait till I get hold of G man he wont hear the last of me!"

Kennedy got up as the sun shined bright on her face. She looked at the time it was only 6 in the morning. She looked at her left side seeing Willow on her laptop and her eyes showed that she hadn't slept yet.

"Okay Willow, I think you're addicted! Are you on msn or something because that thing is pretty addictive?"

"No Kennedy, it's just 'this' ship is really freaking me out. We have only been on this ship for a day and Buffy and Faith are banned."

"Willow do you trust me?"

"Kennedy what type of question is that? Of course I do!"

"Then if you trust me if a storm comes I rather die then have you die! I will protect you if anything goes wrong. If you worry then you won't have fun Willow!"

"Your right, I need to stay calm!"

"Now give me your laptop! Now get some sleep!"

Willow gave Kennedy her laptop and slowly went under her covers falling asleep. Kennedy slowly opened the cabin door and went upstairs to see a woman at the counter bored out of her skull.

"Hey!"

"Hey, I'm Dion and you?"

"I'm Kennedy, do you guys have hot chocolate with whip cream?"

"One hot chocolate with whip cream coming up. So how are you finding your trip so far?"

"Well, it's okay besides my friends getting grounded pretty much! Plus my friend has this theory that this ship is haunted or something!"

"You mean the continuous storms that keep hitting this boat?"

"Yeah, well I think it's just a coincidence nothing to get yourself worried about!"

"Yeah, I guess so! So you're up pretty early?"

"Well, the sun is pretty bright!"

209

Buffy woke up as she saw Faith doing sit-ups.

"Oh please don't tell me you've been exercising all night!"

"Okay I haven't been exercising all night!"

"Oh great so you have? Why?"

"Oh because I'm pretty much addicted to a smoke and I forgot to bring my pack. I'm trying to get my mind off it!"

"Oh that's why I told you, you need someone to watch your back I bought a pack just for you! But that wont help you can't smoke inside!"

"Well then I just have to get out and do so! My body needs some nicotine and if they can't understand they'll just get there ass whooped!" Faith walked out and up the stairs and on to the deck.

"Hey Faith, are you suppose to be here?"

"No, but I needed a smoke K!"

"I see! Here let me have a smoke!"

"When did you ever smoke?"

"Right now, I'm curious why people love to smoke!" Faith passed a cigarette to her as she took a smoke.

"Nice filter not too strong!"

"Yeah, B got it for me! She's so sweet I think I should get her something to eat!"

"Excuse me Ms. Adams? You are not supposed to be on deck!"

"Listen to me punk! Are you planning on killing us in our cabin? I needed a smoke and my girl needs some food and drink! Let me do that and I'll go back in the cabin!"

"Let her go!" The captain spoke. "Look, what I did last night with your friend was wrong. It's just she gets me turned on! You had the right to kick me! Well you and your friend are free to come out of your cabin!"

"Look C let me make one thing clear to you! If you fuckin touch her one more time you won't fall in the swimming pool this time, you'll fall in the ocean! She's not interested in you so get over it! You got that C?"

"Yeah, I understand!"

Faith walked downstairs with a piece of cake and a glass of coke.

"Well the captain let us free! I also told him off and pretty much threatened him that if he laid another hand on you I would make him the next man over board!" Buffy smiled and took a bite out of her cake. Kennedy walked into the cabin as she drank her hot chocolate with Buffy and Faith.

"Hey Kennedy, I have to ask you something?" Buffy asked.

"Sure!"

"It's pretty obvious you have strong feelings for my best friend, but she doesn't see it because she still is hooked up on Tara. Even if you tell her you want to be with her she won't want to be with you. But, I can see she really wants you but is afraid if she does that she might forget Tara. Why don't you just make a move on her?"

"And what will that do?"

"It will make her feel like she can move on and not forget Tara at the same time!"

"I'll think about it!" Buffy continued taking another bite out of her cake as Faith took a sip of ginger ale.

few hours later

210

"Hey sweety your up?" Kennedy asked.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"It's one in the afternoon!"

"What? I've been sleeping for that long!"

"I guess so! Well me, Faith, Buffy all had breakfast. Xander and Andrew haven't left from there room yet! Actually I should see if everything is okay!"

Kennedy walked and knocked as Xander opened the door.

"How come you haven't eaten anything yet?"

"Oh you haven't heard the news yet?"

"What news?"

"A girl last night has disappeared from room 211. There is no sign on this ship where she is. It's also weird when the clock struck 12 I looked at the mirror and I swear I couldn't see my reflection!"

"Xander, you must have had a lot to drink last night! Look, see I can see myself in the mirror! Plus the girl she must be somewhere trust me they'll find her before the night is over! God you and Will both think this boat is haunted or something!"

Kennedy walked out and went upstairs as she put on her swimsuit and went for laps in the water. Faith walked up on the deck and sat down with her feet in the water looking at Kennedy swim.

"So have you done it yet?"

"Done what?"

"Kissed her?"

"No, not yet! Maybe tonight!"

"Well, check this out! Tonight at 9pm there is a huge party on deck. Everybody is welcome. This is getting wicked by the second!"

"Of course anywhere there is a party faith, you think its heaven!"

"Definitely K! Dance, Drink and Guys or Buffy! It's all good!"

"You have it for Buffy don't you?"

"We'll she is hot! But it's not like I love her or something!"

"She isn't one of those one night stand people either you know that right Faith?"

"I would never treat her like that either, K! B's special!" Faith smiled at Kennedy.

"So is Willow!" Kennedy smiled back.

210

Willow came out of the shower only to be startled by the captain in her cabin.

"Excuse me! With all do respect I know your captain here, but I don't think you can walk into someone's room like that. Also that's my laptop!"

"You seem to be curious of this ship, aren't you?"

"Why shouldn't I be? People have gone missing on this boat ever since you became captain. Also something tells me that you know exactly what is going to happen with the 13 days that are left of this trip!"

"Oh definitely, your stranded in the middle of nowhere, and you and your other five friends will die!" Captain smiled and left the room. Willow walked towards her laptop trying to switch it one but her batteries became dead. 'How can my batteries become dead I just bought them yesterday. Stupid me, I should have brought another pack!'

Kennedy walked in as she saw Willow in her robe.

"What's wrong?"

"I was taking a shower and then I come out and the c-captain was in here on my laptop. He told us we were going to die! Kennedy I'm beginning to not like this trip! We're stranded on a death ship! This is a HELL ship!"

"Willow relax, the captain is just playing with you!"

"Well, Kennedy I don't think he is!"

"Relax Will, there is a party tonight. Everyone is invited it's on the deck! It's going to be a blast and you have got to come!"

"This boat is creeping me out a lot Kennedy" Willow had tears in her eyes. Kennedy wiped them assuring her that everything will be fine.

209

Buffy sat on her bed and looked blankly at the wall.

"You bored B?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, check this out a party tonight! All are invited on the deck! You want to play tennis?"

"Do you know how to play tennis?"

"How hard can it be? Just hit the ball!"

"Fine, let's go!"

Faith and Buffy walked to the tennis court.

"Okay we won't keep score! Just Faith don't roof the ball or hit it in the ocean."

"Chill B, I won't!"

Buffy made her first hit and Faith whacked it into the ocean.

"Okay that doesn't count! Sorry B, I'll try not to hit hard this time!"

Buffy took another ball hitting it in Faiths side of the court as Faith hit it back on her side. The ball continually was being hit no one missing it, until Buffy felt like someone was watching her. She lifted her eyes to see the captain look at her, but disappeared when he saw Buffy looking back at him.

"WATCH OUT!" Faith yelled as Buffy got hit on the head with the tennis ball. "You okay B, what happened there? It seemed like you were paying attention somewhere else!"

"He was looking at me, Faith! The captain, when he saw me look at him he disappeared."

"Okay B, you gotta chill! This is his ship he can look around! Plus I bet he was just watching us play!"

"Yeah whatever just serve Faith!"

213

"Xander we've been in this room for a long time can we go?"

"No! Someone is missing and I don't want to be the next! Maybe that girl lied to the captain and he did something to her!"

"Okay and you call me insane! I'm going if you want to stay in this room for the rest of the trip you can, but I'm hungry!" Andrew walked out.

210

Kennedy was taking a shower as Willow laid on her bed thinking.

'She really likes me doesn't she? Why can't you like her back? What's wrong with you? She's hot and totally wants to be with you and your hung over a dead person? Shut up, don't you ever refer Tara as just a dead person! Well, hello will, when are you going to wake up and say I want that girl? How long are you going to make her wait? What when she finally decides she'll go after someone else! Oh my God will you both shut up! This is my head and right now I need to be in control. My conscience state! You want Kennedy! Shut up!'

"Hello Willow, I've been calling your name ten times you seemed lost!"

"Oh sorry, stupid mind! It keeps going on and on never know when to shut up… it says one thing and then goes and says another thing like there are two people in my head arguing and they just wont shut up and they make you think you know the conscience part of your brain which one it should go with…. Okay Kennedy you should stop me when I babble!"

"Sorry, I just love when you babble plus its interesting how your brain seems like two people inside! So what was your braining saying to you?"

"U-ummm, n-nothing! It w-was just talking non-sense!"

"I see!" Kennedy smiled. Faith walked into Willows cabin.

"Faith you're sweating!"

"B, she's good at tennis! Got me workings a lot harder then I think I do in slaying! Well just came to see how everything was now I'm going to take a shower!" Willow got off her bed and walked upstairs to see the restaurant filled with people and waited in line for food.

"Hey Will, how are you doing?"

"Buffy, this ship is really freaking me out! Also the captain he was in my cabin on my laptop when I came out of the shower!"

"I know what you mean, it was like I was playing tennis with Faith and I see him looking at me!"

"Buffy, he is really creepy. He told me we all were going to die! Plus after he touched my laptop it stopped working. Plus his name is so much like a pirate's name!"

"Okay Will, I was with you to that point, but the whole pirates thing. He isn't a pirate trust me!"

"Um, Buffy look around? Do you not see 13 people in this room out of the 50 people in here dressed alike?"

"Umm. No I don't Will!" Willow turned around to see that the people disappeared.

"Next!" the cashier spoke.

"Yes can I have a strawberry sundae?"

"Sure!" Willow took her sundae and walked next to the railing of the ship looking overboard as Buffy watched the dolphins swimming next to the ship.

"You know Willow, Kennedy wants you!"

"I do know!"

"So why don't you give her a chance? Come on Will, no one expects you to move on and forget Tara but you need to overpass it and still live your life. I think Tara would definitely want you to move on!"

"I don't know Buffy, it just seems hard! I love Tara and then to be with Kennedy it just seems wrong!"

"Willow, if moving on with your life seems wrong then I feel sorry for you on the long run!" Willow sighed as she watched the dolphins jump in and out of the water.

5:00pm

Buffy walked stopping at Xanders cabin.

"Okay Xander you need to get out! Stop being such a wuss and enjoy this trip!"

Xander finally got out of his room walking up the stairs to get something to eat. Buffy continued to walk down the hallway but soon felt the hair behind her neck stand up and instantly turned around to see the captain right behind her.

"I see you have nice sixth sense!"

"Look, I don't like people creeping behind me. Is there something you want?"

"Nope, I'm just making sure everything is fine!" Buffy walked into her cabin locking the door. Faith was still in the washroom. Buffy began to see the doorknob beginning to turn, as black boots were seen from underneath the door, but then it stopped and then it was light once again under the door. Faith walked out giving Buffy a sudden jump.

"Okay B, you honestly have lost it!"

"Faith, this is a hell ship! I was just thinking you know how we all have a sixth feeling, all slayers do. We'll me, Kennedy and you felt this weird feeling before entering this ship and then thought it was just a nervous feeling. I'm beginning to think that it wasn't, there is something really wrong on this ship."

night

"B, you ready lets party!" Buffy dressed in jeans and top and pretty much Faith did the same but black and leather. Both walked up to the deck where the music was loud. Buffy spotted Willow and Kennedy near the deck.

"Hey guys, having a blast?" Faith yelled on top of the music.

"It's swell!" Willow answered.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone, come on B let's dance!"

"Hey Will, I wanted to say something!" Kennedy slowly held Willow's face and slowly went towards Willows face placing a kiss on her lips.

"What was that for Kennedy?"

"I'm in love with you Willow!"

"I lo-----Oh my God! Look Kennedy!" Kennedy looked over as she saw a girl thrown overboard and the water instantly turned red. Buffy and Faith ran as well as Xander and Andrew towards Willow and Kennedy.

"Did you see that?" Buffy asked.

"I did! Wasn't that the girl missing earlier this morning?" Xander asked.

"I think so! Yo this boat is freaking me out!" The thirteen people Willow saw earlier instantly looked at the same direction towards the gang.

England

Dawn flipped the channels only to stop at a disturbing breaking new.

"According to the weather channel a storm is headed in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and towards the Caribbean. Experts say it might hit in two days or three. The officials are warning anyone who is taking a flight over the Atlantic or a boat trip to postpone it as this storm doesn't seem like a storm that will pass" the newswoman spoke.

"GILES" Dawn yelled.

"What's wrong Dawn?"

"Look!"

"Oh my God, this is heading right towards the cruise!"

England

"Giles, a storm is headed right where the cruise is we have to find a way to tell them!"

"Um, o-okay…. Willow's laptop…I'll write a message telling her about the storm there is no other way of contacting her!"

deck

"RUNNNNNN!" Willow screamed as the whole gang ran downstairs into Willow's cabin pushing the dressing table in front of the door.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Andrew asked.

"A girl was thrown overboard, by whom?" Kennedy asked.

"By the thirteen people that are dressed in black! They were the ones who threw them!"

"Willow, how do you know that? There were no 13 people dressed in black" Buffy replied.

"You're kidding right, Buffy? There were 13 people there who threw the body and they looked at us!"

"Willow, there were 100 people on deck no one was looking at us!"

"Buffy, the same 13 people I saw at the restaurant were there. They threw the girl overboard!"

"Okay hold on here for minute! Red is obviously seeing something here that we're not! It's weird, but I think Red sees something that we can not see! Cause she isn't one of those who hallucinate"

"So then why would Willow only see these people? Why not me, you, Buffy, Andrew or Xander? Why just Willow?"

"We'll Willows a witch, but I don't think that has to do with it! Maybe because you were a geek, Red!"

"If she could only see these people because she was a geek Faith, then what about Andrew he's one too!"

"Hey, I resent that! I'm evil!"

"Shut up Andrew!" All said at the same time.

"Hold on let's go back to the witch thing. What does a witch have that we don't?" Buffy questioned.

"The belief in magic" Willow responded.

"Come again?"

"Look, when I do magic you guys believe in me that I can do it! Cause if you believed in magic yourself all of you would be able to do magic. I think I see these people because they are obviously doing something with the dark arts!"

"Okay, well that pretty much sums up that! So Red is the only one that can see these people, but it's like we don't know anything about these people hell even if they are alive?"

"We're going to die! This is your entire fault Xander if you hadn't dragged me into going with you I could have been home watching Star Wars!"

"Shut up Andrew. Look me, Faith and Buffy are all slayers plus Willow is a powerful witch we can take these people!"

"Kennedy, how can you take people that you can't see? It's not like one person here there are 13 of them!"

"Faith's got a point! Unless, we can see them we're pretty much useless. Willow is there no way you can get your computer to work. Like magic or something!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Willow channeled energy into the batteries making them work again. As the computer switched on,

"You've got mail!"

"Oh look Giles sent us an email!"

Willow, there isn't much time I hope you get this as soon as possible. There is a storm headed directly your way within 2 days or 3 being the most! There isn't much I can do here, please be careful as this storm is not going to pass by.

Love Giles

"Oh this is fuckin bad! Now we have 13 invisible people and a fucking storm headed our way!"

"Hold on, I think I can get some help from Giles explaining why I can only see these 13 people and maybe the storm might be connected. Cause honestly them throwing dead or alive bodies overboard looks to me like a ritual or something. Until Giles doesn't give us something to work on we're pretty much stuck here!" Willow typed her email asking about the people.

England

"You've got mail!"

"Look an email from Willow!"

Hey Giles

Thanks for the trip of our life as we may not even come out of this alive. There is something weird going on, on this boat! There are these 13 people that are dressed in black with red eyes that I can only see! I'm thinking it's because of the belief in dark arts, but without much information we can't do much! They threw a girl overboard and I'm thinking it's something like a ritual. Its one in the morning here and the whole gang is all together pretty much freaking out! I'm thinking the storm that is headed is not something nature called, but a ritual. Giles we need your help in defeating this evil and possibly this storm please answer as soon as you can!

"Dawn hit the books we need to find something"

210

"Okay, well we obviously can't leave this room because those people could be out there to get any of us without us even seeing! I think it's better if like we take turns in sleeping and ill stay awake waiting for Giles' email and see if I can do any research!"

"Okay how about Andrew and Kennedy sleep first!"

"No, I'm not sleeping! I'm with Willow till we figure this out!"

"Kennedy me, Xand and B got it all taken care of! Every 3 hours we'll take shifts sleeping. After you two, it will be Willow and Xander and you can take after the laptop and then me and B will sleep!"

"Hey Willow, how long does this channeling work before it too runs out!"

"Well, it depends on my energy! The tired I get the less energy channels! I can hold up for 3 hours and then I need some sleep and then were out for few hours without the laptop. I just hope Giles can give us our information before then!"

Kennedy and Andrew fell asleep as Willow continued researching. Xander switched on the television only to receive static and grey and black spots. Buffy sat on the edge of the bed as Faith sat on the dressing table.

"Hey B, what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet!"

"This is the first trip I've ever taken without Dawn. If I die I don't know what will happen. Like I'm glad she's not here to live this, but if we don't make it out alive…"

"B, we will make it out alive. Come on we've been in worse scenarios have some faith! Everyone is here and together we'll come out of this alive. It seems hard because we don't know much, but once we do we'll figure some shit out!"

"Hey Buffy, check this out! This is what I saw! This is called the 'upstorm' cult! A cult who gives all innocent bodies towards the Hecate Goddess to receive a deadly storm in return. They call the storm her blessings. The ritual is a 3 day process the more bodies that are thrown the stronger the storm, the less bodies the weaker it is. This cult performs their ritual once a year and have 3 days after they've thrown the first body in to get the rest of the people on board thrown. There is no specific time in which the bodies must be thrown. You see Buffy, when they threw the girl the waves and wind started getting stronger making a storm."

"So you're saying the more people that get thrown in the water the stronger the force"

"Exactly, see I was right! Only people who strongly believe in dark arts can see the people. There is no other way! The only way the ritual can be broken is if 1. The leader of the cult is killed or 2. You find the sacred star they have where they perform the ritual of the body before throwing it overboard. Only way to protect yourself is if wearing a religious sign on you or 1 meter near any religious symbol"

"But that still makes us hopeless B! There is no way we can see the people or stop them from throwing another bodies in! Only Willow can!"

"That's why I'm doing this alone!"

"Willow are you okay, you can't take 13 people! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Buffy, there is no other way! I have to find the leader or the star and diminish it or we all will die either by being thrown overboard or by the storm. Look, there are 81 people on this board besides them and us. How many do you think they've thrown overboard by now? Even if we 6 stay alive there is a storm that is 81 deadly to kill us! The storm lasts 3 days and is in full efforts, it's not like it will slowly die after a day or something."

"Well, I think the captain is the leader it has to be!" Xander said.

"Look here Xander, if you kill a member who is not the leader of the cult you will be instantly killed as the other 12 will be alarmed by what you did and there is no way you can survive even with a religious symbol. Look, a slayer is meant for some things but a witch is meant for the dark arts. This is my expertise only I can defeat it!"

"How do you plan on finding the leader?"

"I'm not; I'm going to find the star."

Kennedy woke up.

"Look, Willow! You are not going alone! I'm coming with you! If you see something let me know so I can be aware of my surroundings. Hello, we all here have real strong 6th sense!"

"Look, this is my game! You all will loose and most likely get me killed because I have to watch your backs as much as mine. Look, try to find something you can do, but this part I'm on my own. Why don't you keep as many people away from the deck and in locked cabins so this 'upstorm' cult doesn't get them! More people you save the less powerful the storm. Look its 7 in the morning right now! We all will stay here until later tonight, say 9pm! You protect as many people as you can and I'll try to find this group. Meanwhile we need to find strategies, blueprints of this ship we need to find where they most likely are hiding. Cause I know one thing, I'm not dying on a stupid boat called Paradise."

Faith and Buffy walked out of the room.

"Okay B, this guy is a freaking psycho. Throw a dead body over some stupid theory about curses."

"Faith, he did a poll question on dead bodies which no other captain does. Meaning obviously he knew there would be dead bodies and he would have to get rid of them before anyone else could come out with a conclusion of the actual death. So I'm guessing that our captain is obviously up to something."

"Willow, there is no way we can get into that. How do you know they didn't seal it up or something?"

"No one seals up two good floors for nothing. More rooms, more people, more money. The captain is obviously hiding something and we need to find it before tonight. By evening I want to go down there and ruin their ritual before this storm gets any stronger." Kennedy continued knocking on the walls trying to find a weak spot in the wall as Willow did the same with the floor. Buffy and Faith walked down the stairs to see Willow and Kennedy knocking.

"The captain is definitely up to something. We need to get as many people away from the deck."

"Okay B, and how are you planning on doing that? There's like 81 starving people and when the captain doesn't see people coming up he's going to suspect something."

"I know he will and when he does we're going to capture him and put him in a room."

"Buffy, whose going to steer the ship if the captain isn't?"

"K's got a point. This is getting more complicated by the second."

"Hold up guys. Take this flashlight Kennedy!" Willow ripped the carpet to find a square like door that was locked. "I think we found our way down there. Okay, tonight midnight exactly I'm going down there. You, Buffy, Faith, Xander and Andrew keep as many people away from the edge of the boat and an eye on the captain. If I can have at least 11 people down there not many people will die tonight. If I am not up in an hour then definitely send someone to check on me. This is the fourth day on this ship; I don't want a rough possible deadly hurricane by fifth night or even the sixth night that will kill us. If we make sure another body doesn't go in the water the most we'll get is showers and winds but nothing strong."

The moon came out. The gang went up to the deck early, so they could be on the deck first before there would be a rush of people coming. Kennedy took the north side of the ship, Buffy took south, Faith took East, Xander and Andrew took west.

Willow slid her body through the square only to fall on the floor. She quietly got up looking around to see if anyone was there. It was pitch dark, not that easy to see anything. She knew she had to do this. This was her chance to show the gang that she was useful to the gang and after Tara's death Willow didn't do much in helping the gang but actually became something in their way 2 years ago. A witch had two things: her power and magic. However, she was the only one who could defeat this thing before the seas and the winds became any tougher.

People started coming on the deck. The scooby gang tried to get most people to stay off the deck. About 20 of the people went back to their rooms but there was still 70 who didn't care and wanted to feel the cool breeze of the seas.

Willow continued her walk. She turned on the flashlight and directed it towards the hallway but only to be stopped by the 13 members who were in the hallway with their glowing red eyes looking directly at Willow.

The captain came downstairs from steering the ship and went downstairs.

"Um, Faith he's going downstairs. What are we going to do?"

"I think I should go follow him. Get Andrew to take care of my side of the ship. If I aint back in a while send somebody"

Faith walked quietly behind the captain turning on to her floor only when she was about to turn the corner, the captain snatched her and threw her in this room that was cold. By the time she opened her eyes she was in an ice room with a few dead bodies laying in the ice with some dead sharks. The smell was making Faith sick. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Kicking and pushing the door it wasn't working. The door was made of solid steel. Her body started shaking and soon the smell was getting to her that she was feeling sick and dizzy.

TBC?


End file.
